El engaño
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Temperance vive con sus padres estos son profugos de la justicia,el agente Booth está detrás de su pista pero por cosas del destino de enamora de Temperance y va tener qué elejir entre el deber y el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Capitulo 1 El comienzo de la busqueda.**

Las calles de la cuidad de Washington se despertaron con los sonidos de sirenas de los autos de los oficiales del FBI qué llegaban al lugar del crimen, llevaban semanas buscando uno de los suyos el agente Carlos Ramirez qué había desaperecido del radar del FBI después de haber ofrecido información de la ubicación del fujitivo mas buscado del FBI Max Kennan. Una hora más tarde llegaba el mejor agente del FBI el Agente Booth, al llegar fue directo donde su compañero y mejor amigo el Agente Hogking para saber si era Michael lo cuál él le indica qué si qué era él, Booth se quedo callado por unos minutos observando el cuerpo sin vida del joven agente y sintiendo una culpa enorme por la muerte del chico hasta qué sintió la mano de su amigo tocando su hombro en forma de apoyo.

- Seeley no es tu culpa... esto fué culpa de Max Kennan.

-Claro qué es mi culpa no debí dejarlo ir solo era solo un niño le juré a sus padres qué lo protegeria y no lo hice... ¿Comó voy a mirarlos a los ojos y decirles qué su hijo está muerto?... ¿Comó?- dice él mejor agente frente al cuerpo del chico cuándo pasa su mano por su cara para cerrar sus ojos.

-El solo quería demostrarte qué era digno de ser tu compañero tu eras su heroé.

-Yo le dije qué no lo hiciera pero no me escucho.

-Amigo ya no valen los arrepentimientos solo debemos vengar su muerte...y es matando a Max Kennan.

-Y lo haré yo mismo lo mataré... Max Kennan es hombre muerto.

Media hora más tarde Booth se encontraba en la oficina de Cullen discutiendo con él para qué aprobara su plan para matar a Max Kennan, Cullen no está deacuerto con él plan de Booth ya qué él quería hacerse pasar por uno de los hombres qué trabajan para Max y así ganarse su confianza y matarlo pero el riesgo era muy grande ya qué no tendría el apoyo del FBI estaría completamente solo si algo salía mal seria hombre muerto por eso Cullen no quería qué Booth fuera allá por qué perderia a su mejor agente y amigo, estuvieron discutiendo por una hora más hasta qué convencio a Cullen de su plan pero su jefe le puso una condición qué tendría qué llevar a otro agente con él por si algo salía mal uno de los dos tendría qué escapar del lugar para notificar lo qué haya pasado, Booth no estuvo deacuerdo al principio pero tuvo qué aceptar era la unica manera de ir dónde estaba Max, así qué penso en su mejor amigo para qué lo acompañara.

Mientras tanto lejos de la cuidad se encontraba una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y pelo castaño qué corria por las praderas de un hermoso campo, solía correr todas las mañanas para respirar aire fresco ya qué ultimamente en su casa se vivia un ambiente de tensión aunque eso era normal para ella toda su vida había sido así desde qué tiene uso de razón vivío mudandoze con frecuencia ya qué sabía qué sus padres eran profugos de la justicia ya qué eran buscado por robar bancos y estafar a muchas personas pero en los pasados años las cosas se había complicado su padre había matado a varías personas por proteger a su familia y debido a eso el FBI los perseguía por todos lados por eso su padre decidió cambiar su nombre de Joy Kennan a Temperance Brennan por su segurida ya qué era la unica en la familia qué no había cometido ningún delito. Al terminar de correr fue hasta un pequeño lago cerca de la casa donde se podía ver el amenecer ahí se quedaba por un rato pensando y meditando, luego de despejar su mente volvería a su rutina de siempre la de todos los días ser la hija del famoso profugo Max Kennan.

Los dias siguieron pasando y Booth no podía encontrar a Max y a su familia ya se estaba desesperando pensaba qué Max se saldria con la suya, pero un milagro pronto ocurriria. Booth y Hogking se encontrban en la oficina revisando los archivos del caso por undécima vez cuándo una hermosa morena de ojos achinados entraba a la oficina y saludaba a su jefe y a su marido.

-¡Hola Booth!... ¡Hola cariño!

-¡Hola Angela!-contestaron los dos agentes.

-Booth aquí tienes la información qué querias, las cuentas bancarias de Max Kennan de los ultimos años hay una qué te puede interesar hay una transferencia de mucho dinero a la cuenta de un doctor llamado.. Dr. Andy William.

-Jack aquí tienes el telefono de ese doctor llama y averigua todo lo qué puedas.

-Sí... lo llamere ahora.

-Ellos son los Kennan-pregunta Angela acercandose a la pizarra qué tenian las fotos de toda la familia.

-Sí...el es Max Kennan, ella es su esposa Christine Kennan y sus hijos Russ Kennan y Joy Kennan.

-No... Booth te equivocas ella es Temperance Brennan no Joy Kennan- dice la agente confundida.

-¡De qué estas hablando Angela! Estas segura de lo qué dices.

-¡Sí!...ella es mi amiga estudiamos juntas en el convento de monjas y yo siempre la conoci comó Temperance...pero...eso no son sus padres-dice Angela mirando al agente confundida cuándo son interrumpidos por Jack.

-Ya tengo la información Booth el es un círujano plástico muy reconocido en la cuidad ya envié dos agentes a buscarlo para que lo trigan aquí para interrogarlo.

-Ya entiendo todo por eso no los encontraba qué estupido fui comó no pense esto antes Max es un bastarto.

-Seeley te estas volviendo loco no te entendemos lo qué quieres decir-dice su amigo mirandolo confundido.

-Max se cambio el rostro,estamos buscando a un hombre que su cara y su nombre no son los mismo por eso no lo podemos encontrar.

-Max es un genio nos tomo por idiotas.

-Tal vez Jack pero ya descubrimos su engaño.

-Chicos me pueden explicar por qué yo reconozco a Temperance pero no a su familia si yo comparti mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Muy simple Angela.. Max y su familia cambiaron sus rostro hace unos años para no ser descubiertos pero comó Temperances o Joy comó la quieras llamar era una niñá no pudieron cambiar su rostro así qué cambiaron su nombre a Temperance Brennan para qué no la descubrieran.

-A tí no se te escapa una amigo.

-No Jack no se me escapa ninguna y de está no se me escapa Max... Angela tu haz vuelto a hablar con Temperance.

-Sí mantenemos comunicación por facebook y twitter.. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito un gran...gran...favor tuyo.

Después qué Booth le dijo cuál era el favor qué necesitaba a Angela ella se negó a ser lo qué el agente queria Temperence era su amiga de la infancia la queria mucho comó una hermana y no iba a permitir qué le pasara algo malo y mucho menos engañarla aunque Angela sabía qué ella también engañaba a su mejor amiga ya qué Temperence desconocía qué ella era una agente incubierta del FBI su amiga pensaba qué ella era maestra de pre-escolar y tampoco sabía qué estaba casada con Jack y qué también era un agente del FBI. Pasaron tres dias desde qué Booth hablo con ella el agente estaba desesperado entre más dias pasaran menos posibilidades tendría en atrapar a Max. El agente se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina mirando así fuera atrávez de las ventanas cuando escucha qué tocan la puerta eran Jack y Angela qué había llegado, los dos agentes entraron la primera en hablar fue Angela ella le indicó qué haría lo qué le había pedido pero habria una condición qué Temperance no fuera acusada de ningún delito y tan pronto atraparan a Max ella seria libre de hacer lo qué quisiera, Booth empezó a negar con su cabeza qué no le podía prometer nada aunque ella no había cometido ningún delito ella era complice por no denunciar los delitos que habían cometidos sus padres, en esos momentos Angela se molesto con Booth comó el pretendia qué ella denunciara a su propia familia la discución siguio subiendo de tono hasta que Jack tuvo qué intervenir para qué los dos se calmaran recordandole qué discutiendo no iban a atrapar a Max y salvar a Temperance fue entonces qué los dos se dieron cuenta qué Jack tenia razón y decidieron calmarse, hubo un silencio por par de segundo hasta qué Booth le dijo qué por salvar Temperance todos perderian sus trabajos y podrian ir a la cárcel por encubrimiento. A Angela no le importaba las concecuencias solo quería salvar a su amiga, Booth al ver el sacrificio de Angela por su amiga decidió aceptar lo qué quería ella pero le indicó qué Cullen no podía enterarse de nada lo que tenian planiado por qué él no aceptaria. Cuándo Booth acepto la propuesta Angela le dijo qué había hablado con Temperance para ir a su casa, Angela saldría en dos dias para la casa de los Kennan tan pronto llegara haya empezaría el plan para atrapar a Max Kennan después de una hora de hablar comó los agentes entrarian a la casa de los Kennan y Booth le diera a ella toda la información necesaria para qué empezara la investigación Jack y Angela se fueron del lugar al irse Booth se levanto de su silla y fue a la pizarra dónde se encontraba las fotos de los Kennan, el agente tomo la foto de Temperance cuándo tenía quince años y se la llevó a su escritorio y empezó a observarla y se puso a pensar lo hermosa qué era aunque fuera una niña y si valía la pena arriesgar todo por ella.

**Hola a todos se qué tengo olvidada mis otras historia pero realmente no me sentido inspirada pero espero pronto terminar por lo menos dos de ella ya las tengo casi terminada solo me falta comó sera el final de cada una de ella, por favor quiero sus review de está historia, soñe con está historia hace unos día y decidí escribirlas espero sus comentarios buenos o malos los quiero nos leeremos pronto BESOS...**

**PD...estaré publicando todos los lunes una historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Capitulo 2 Todo por ella**

Angela se encontraba en la habitación de Michael despidiendose de su pequeño hijo siempre era lo mismo cuándo salía alguna misión de incubierto su vida había cambiado desde qué se convirtió en madre le preocupaba qué algo saliera mal y no pudiera ver a su hijo de cinco año de nuevo ya su esposo Jack y la niñera la conocian, ella siempre dejaba un itinerario de las comida, bebidas y medicinas qué debía tomar el niño.

Ella tomo a su hijo en sus brazos lo besaba y le decía qué lo amaba y qué mamá regresaria pronto,sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas le dolía tanto dejar a su hijo aunque ella sabía qué se quedaba con su esposo y él no permitiria qué le pasara algo pero sus instintos de madre protectora eran más fuerte qué ella,Jack la observaba desde la puerta él sabía qué era duro para ella dejar a su hijo. Al ver esa escena se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo por la espalda para decirle qué era hora de irse pero esas palabras dichas por su esposo hicieron qué abrazara más fuerte a su hijo y lo besara para colocarlo en su cuna ya qué el niño se encontraba dormido. Al colocarlo en la cuna ella abrazo a su esposo con toda sus fuerza para luego besarlo con pasión por qué no solo dejaba a su hijo sino también al hombre qué amaba.

-Tranquila mi amor vamos a estar bien.

-Lo sé...es solo qué...si no los vuelvo haber a los dos no sé qué seria de mi vida.

-Tengo todo arreglado mañana Michael saldrá con la niñera a casa de tu padre nadie sabrá qué el estará allí...no le pasara nada.

-¡Te amo Jack Hogking!-dice ella besandolo de nuevo.

-¡Yo también te amo Angela Montenegro!...pero...por favor cuidate Michael te espera.

-Lo haré...nos veremos un unos dias.

-Sí nos veremos en unos dias... pero...tu priorida ahora es sacar a Temperance de ese lugar.

-Tienes razón tengo qué sacarla de ese lugar.

-Lo haremos mi amor.

-Eso espero-dice ella al salir de los brazos de sus esposo para salir de la habitación y comenzar la misión.

Al otro lado de la cuidad Temperance baja las escaleras para ir a la cocina para desayunar y hablar con su madre qué se encontraba preparando la comida para toda la familia,al llegar ella saluda muy emocionada a su madre ya qué se encontraba contenta por qué dentro de una hora llegaría su amiga qué no la veía en personas hace muchos años, no fué facíl convencer a su padre ya qué nadie puede entrar a la casa sin la autorización de Max al principio se negó en qué Angela fuera a visitar a su amiga últimamente el FBI hacía lo qué fuera por atraparlos ya habian intentado varias ocaciones pero habían fallado él no confiaba en nadie y no se iba a riesgar qué Angela fuera una trampa así qué cuándo Temp se entero fue a dónde su padre muy enojada para reclamarle por qué él había tomado esa decición su padre le dijo qué era por seguridad y qué no iba a poner en riesgo a toda la familia qué lo sentía mucho pero ya la decición estaba tomada fué entonce qué ella se enojo más y encaro a su padre diciendole par de cosas qué tenía guarda en su corazón, estaba harta de su sobreproteción qué ya no era una niña qué queria vivir salir tener amigos saber qué era salir a la calle sin tener a su alrededor diez hombres vigilandola poder estudiar ser independiente y no seguir enserada en esas cuatro paredes por qué se volveria loca o sino un día se largaría de la casa y nunca volverían a verla jamás. Su padre no le importó lo qué su hija le dijo él había tomada una decición y qué él era su padre y haria lo qué él dijera eso hizó qué ella saliera corriendo y llorando a así su habitación su madre había presenciado la discución de su hija y su padre haciendo qué ella saliera detrás de su hija al llegar a la habitación encontró a Temp en la cama en forma de feto apretando su almohada con todas su fuerza y llorando con desperación a su madre le partio él alma ver a su hija así qué fué dónde ella y toco su hombro al ella sentir qué la tocaban y ver qué era su madre ella se tiro encima de su madre y lloró con más fuerza su madre la dejó qué se desaogara sin dejar de abrazarla y consolarla, luego de un rato cuándo Temp se calmó su madre la miró a los ojos y le dijo no te preocupes Angela vendrá esté fin de semana a verte telo prometo, Temp miró a su madre confundida por qué su madre le prometia algo qué iba ser imposible cuándo su padre decía qué no nadie lo haria cambiar de opinión. Su madre la tomo por su mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo-¡No sabes él poder qué tiene una esposa sobre su marido!,esas palabras confundieron más a Temp haciendo qué su madre empezara a reír al ver la cara de confución de su hija. ¿Cuándo te cases entenderas lo qué digo?-dice su madre saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tando Max se encontraba hablando con Russ cuándo llego su esposa un poco molesta indicandole qué tenían qué hablar pero Max le dijo qué no era el momento qué hablaría luego ella se molesto más y le dijo qué no se iba a mover del lugar y le indicó a Russ qué se fuera, Max le dijo qué no se fuera esto confundiendo a Russ ya qué no sabía a cuál de sus padres hacerle caso. La mujer se acercó a su marido para decirle qué si no hablaba con ella lo dejaría sin sexo por un mes esto haciendo qué Max abriera los ojos comó plato ya qué su mujer cuándo decia castigarlo sin sexo lo cumplia,luego qué Russ escucho la palabra sexo su mente se imagino a sus padres teniendo sexo ocacionando qué él saliera casi corriendo del lugar.

-Satisfecha ya Russ se fué de qué quieres hablar.

-De quién más...de nuestra hija.

-Christine mi decición está tomada Angela no vendrá a la casa.

-Max no te has dado cuenta qué tu hija es infeliz viviendo aquí.

-¡Mi hija no infeliz!

-¡Claro qué lo es!...no sale a ningún lado no tiene amigos solo se pasa encerrada en su cuarto en su computadora todo el día.

-Es lo mejor para ella...lo hago por su seguridad.

-Yo no quiero qué nuestra hija nos odie y peor aún de se vaya de la casa y le pase algo.

-No le pasara nada te lo juro-dice su esposo tomandola por las manos.

-Max comó puedes prometer algo así...no es solo el FBI quién nos persigue sino también todas las personas qué nos odian y quieren hacernos daño.

-¿Qué quieres qué haga?...yo solo quiero la seguridad tuya y la de nuestros hijos...si les pasa algo yo me muero.

-Lo sé... pero sobreprotegiendo a nuestra hija no vas hacer nada al contrario la vas a alejar.

-¡No puedo hacer nada!

-Si puedes hacer algo... ¿Por qué no investigas a Angela?...tu investigas a los hombres qué trabajan para tí si ves algo fuera de lo normal en Angela hablaremos con nuestra hija le diremos lo qué pasa y sino no hay nada malo en ella podra venir a la casa y haremos feliz a nuestra hija.

-Lo tenia todo planiado-dice su esposo tomandola por la cintura atrayendola hacía él.

-Tal vez-dice ella mordiendo sus labios sensualmente.

-En serio me ibas dejar sin sexo por un mes-dice él acercandose para besarla.

-Sí no te convencia...sí...por mi hija haría cualquier cosa.

-No hay problema...haré lo qué tu quieres.

-Eres él mejor hombre del mundo-dice ella dandole un pequeño beso.

-Ya qué voy hacer lo qué tu quieres meresco un premio-dice él besando el cuello de ella haciendo qué ella empieze a reír.

-Te lo mereces...está noche tendras tu premio-dice ella seductoramente para luego besarlo con mucha pasión.

En las oficinas del FBI Booth se encontraba observando los expedientes de Temperance Brennan luego qué tuvo su fotografía en sus manos sintió algo raro por aquella chica toda su infancia la paso en un convento de monjas fué la mejor estudiante tuvo las mejores calificaciones y al graduarse se llevó las mejores calificaciones en todas las pricipalmente en la de ciencias. Siempre estuvo sola su familia la dejo ahí para protejerla pero al llegar a la mayoria de edad se la llevaron con ellos. Todo el tiempo no fué haci ella se quedó en el convento todo el tiempo cuándo cumplió los quince años ya qué para esa epocá los del FBI los estaban buscando y sus padres decieron dejarla sola en ese lugar. Después de media hora de observar los expedientes decidio guardalos en su archivo personal quería averiguar más de la vida Temperance al cerrar su archivo llegó Jack con unos documentos en sus manos.

-Aquí tienes el informe comó fue qué mataron a Carlos...y no te va gustar para nada lo qué vas a encontrar en ese informe.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A Carlos...lo torturaron y lo violaron antes de morir.

-¡Lo violaron!-dice Booth casi gritando.

-Si... lo violaron...no solo eso...cortaron su miembro estando él todavia vivo.

-¿Quién fué él animal qué le pudo haber echo eso?-dice él agente pasando su mano por su cara en forma de frustración.

-No lo sé Booth...lo unicó qué te puedo decir es qué fuimos al apartamento de Carlos él chico estaba limpio lo unicó qué hacia era trabajar...lo qué encontremos fué estas cartas de amor qué les escribió una mujer.

-Cartas de amor...pero qué decían.

-El estaba muy enamorado de la chica a quién se las escribió le declaraba su amor y qué la sacaria de ese lugar dónde estaba y qué la haría feliz.

-Sabes qué quién la chica.

-Sí...es la hija de Max Kennan...Temperance Brennan.

-¡Temperance Brenna!

-Crees qué por culpa de ella mataron a Carlos.

-Tal vez...recuerda qué hay dos motivos para matar...dinero y celos.

-Entonces Temperance Brennan se convierte en una sospechosa.

-Eso es correcto es la sospechosa número uno.

Continuara

**Espero sus review quiero saber si les gustas para ser inspirandome Besos...bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Capitulo 3 Preparando el terreno.**

Temperance se encontraba muy ansiosa por la llegada de su amiga los segundos parecian horas no dejaba de caminar por toda la sala, cada ruido qué escuchaba la hacian mirar por la ventana después de media hora escucho el ruido de un auto y al mirar por la ventana vió a su amiga llegar en un taxi y salió corriendo para abrazar. Las dos amigas se dieron el abrazo más largo y fuerte qué habían dado en toda su vida principalmente Temp extrañaba tanto a su amiga las dos no querian separarse luego de un rato se separaron y empezaron a reir. Temp la invitó a entrar a la casa para qué saludara a sus padres, al entrar Ange saludo a los Kennan estuvo hablando con los padres de Temp ellos no salían de su asombro de lo mucho qué había crecido Ange y lo hermosa qué se veía. Luego de una hora de compartir con ellos las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Temp para hablar.

-¿Comó te fue el viaje?-dice Temp emocionada de tener a su amiga con ella.

-Bien pense qué iba a ser más largo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Pienso quedarme tres semanas.

-No es mucho pero...lo importante es qué estas aquí conmigo.

-Así qué comó voy a estar contigo estas tres semanas quiero divertirme un montón.

-Aquí no hay mucho en qué divertirse.

-Pues entonces salgamos.

-Ange sabes qué mi papá no me dejas salir de aquí.

-Nos tenemos qué inventar algo...no pienso quedarme encerrada todo el tiempo.

-Y qué tienes pensado.

-No sé pero se me ocurrira algo pronto...qué tal sí y bajamos a comer algo tengo mucha hambre no comí nada durante el viaje.

-Si yo también tengo hambre-dice Temp cuándo las dos salen a de la habitación.

Lejos de la casa de los Kennan Max tenía una cabaña dónde se reuinía con sus hombres para planificar sus siguientes ataques pero está vez soló estaba ahí para hablar con su hijo sobre la negociación con los rusos ya qué Max quería comprar armas para proteger a sus familia,pero Russ está preocupado por la llegada de la amiga de Temp a la casa su padre le dijo qué no se preocupara qué ella era parte del plan,su hijo lo miró sin entender padre lo tenía todo planiado Angela iba ser la distración de su esposa e hija ya qué no las quería en la casa durante la negociación ya qué Max le había prometido a su esposa qué no volvería más a asaltar bancos ni a estafar más personas y mucho menos hacer negocios con personas del bajo mundo. Su promesa la hizo el día qué su hija regreso a vivir con ellos hace más de un año desde entonce Max soló se a decicado a protejer a su de eso Russ de tranquilizó un poco pero no sabía comó iba a sacar a su madre y hermana de la casa,su padre tenía pensado qué se fueran de fin de semana a un hotel en la cuidad pero su hijo le dijo qué era una locura dejarlas solas su padre lo miro y soltó una leve sonrisa su hijo era comó él, lo unico qué le preocupaba era su familia. Max quería qué su hijo consiguiera dos hombres para qué fueran los guardaespaldas de su esposa e hija durante el tiempo qué Angela estuviera en la casa así qué ellos se dedicarian a las negociaciones con rusos. Russ le indicó qué lo haría pero los nuevos guardaespaldas no iban a ser comó él ultimo qué tuvieron qué salió un día a la cuidad y nunca regreso tiene qué ser hombres responsables. Mientras Max estaba hablando con su hijo llegó su hombre de confianza Tim Sullivan a esté hombre Max le confiaría su vida y su familia es tanto así qué Max lo quiere comó esposo para su hija solo qué está esperando qué su hija esté preparada para el matrimonio,al llegar Sully el hijo de Max lo observa preocupado y le pregunta qué le pasa,Sully se queda callado por unos segundos y les dice qué encontraron muerto Carlos Ramírez el guardaespalda de Temp y qué estaban culpando a Max del asesinato. Max se levantó furioso comó eran capas de acusarlo de algo qué él no hizo su hijo le dijo qué se calmara pero su padre no lo hizo le dió instruciones a Sully qué reforzara la seguridad en la casa y a su hijo qué consiguiera los nuevos guardaespalda quería comprar las armas lo antes posible él sabía qué el FBI estaba muy cerca de él y su familia.

Ya había llegado la noche y los Kennan se encontraban cenando era un tradición de ellos qué nadie cenaba hasta qué toda la familia estuviera completa pero está vez la mesa tenía una invitada especial por eso la comida fué preparada en su honor Temp y su madre prepararon la cena Angela quería ayudar pero no la dejaron por qué ella era la invitada de honor, ella se sentía muy alagada por la atención de los Kennan no podía creer qué fueran una familia de labrones se comportaban comó una familia normal. Después de cenar y de contar las historias y travesuras qué hicieron las chicas cuándo niñas y reir durante horas la madre de Temp empezó hacerle preguntas a Angela de su vida.

-Te gusta trabajar comó maestra.

-¡Sí.. me encanta!...amo trabajar con niños.

-¿Y tus padres comó están?-dice Max cuándo empieza a tomar un poco de vino.

-Mi papá está bien...pero...mi mamá murió hace cuatro año.

-Ange no sabía qué tu mamá había muerto-dice su amiga tocando su brazo en forma de apoyo.

-No me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema-dice Ange con voz entre cortada.

-Perdona Angela por hacer una pregunta indiscreta..lo siento.

-No se preocupe Sr. Kennan estoy bien-dice ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Angela me imagino qué tienes novio-dice Russ para cambiar el tema a uno más alegre.

-Si...se llama Jack llevamos cinco años juntos tenemos planes de casarnos pero por el momento lo tenemos qué posponer.

-¿Por qué lo tiene qué posponer?-dice su amiga con curiosidad.

-En la fábrica dónde él trabaja la cerraron y los despidieron a todos y el no a podido conseguir trabajo así qué la unica qué trabajo soy yo y mi sueldo no me da para todos los gastos de la boda tendremos qué esperar un poco.

-Max...por qué no contratas al novio de Angela comó chofer y guardaespalda ya qué él último qué teniamos se fué y nunca volvió.

-Estoy buscando dos guardaespalda y el novio de Angela puede ser uno de ellos.

-En serio se lo agradesco tanto...pero...no quiero abusar de su confianza pero el hermano de mi novio se quedó sin trabajo también y el tiene qué mantener un niño pequeño podría darle trabajo también-dice Ange con cara de tristeza.

-Deacuerdo dale los nombres y la dirección a Russ para qué coordine una cita conmigo y comó salgan en la entrevista los contrato.

-¡Gracias!.. se lo agradesco mucho.

-No tienes qué agradecer con solo ver a mi hija feliz por tu llegada con eso me conformo.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto yo quiero mucho a Temp la quiero comó a una hermana.

-Y yo a ti Ange te quiero comó a una hermana también-dice Temp dandole una gran sonrisa.

Las noche paso en la casa de los Kennan los intregrantes de la familia siguieron retirandose a sus habitaciones uno a uno hasta qué todos se fueron a dormir sin saber qué esas tres semanas cambiarian las vida de cada uno de ellos para bien o para mal,muchos secretos seran relevelados y muchas mentiras también.

Ya habían pasado tres día desde qué Max decidio darle la oportunidad de trabajo a Jack y a Seeley. Booth se encontraba en su oficina esperando noticias de Angela cuándo escucho qué tocaron la puerta era Hodgins con noticias de su esposa. Al llegar le indicó qué tenían que estar mañana a las diez de la mañana en casa de los Kennan para ver a Max Kennan,Booth hizó un gesto con su mano de qué lo había logrado pero su alegría se desvanecio cuándo Jack le dijo qué el trabajo era para chofer y guardaespalda eso puso molesto a Booth él quería trabajar con Max directemente. Jack lo trato de calmar diciendole qué estarian con la hija de Max y así podían estar cerca de ella y averiguar lo qué le pasó a Carlos ya qué ellos sospechaban qué por ella lo mataron. Después de un rato Jack tranquilizó a su amigo y salieron de la oficina para organizar todo para su viaje de mañana y verse frente a frente con **MAX KENNAN.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEW CHICAS QUIERO SABER SI LE GUSTA MI HISTORIA BESOS...BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Capitulo 4 Entrando en territorio enemigo.**

Era una nueva mañana en la casa de los Kennan el sol daba sus primeros rayos de sol qué entraban por las ventanas de la habitación de Temperance la primera en despertar fue Angela y comó todas las mañana resava al Niñito Divino Dios qué cuidara a su hijo en cualquier lugar qué estuviera y tomaba su celular para ver a los dos hombre qué más amaba en el mundo ya qué tenia como foto de portada en su celular a Jack y Michael qué la había tomado el domingo pasado en el parker. Estrañaba tanto a su hijo solo quería tenerlo en sus brazos pero para eso tenía qué terminar su misión por eso había pensado qué ese sería su último trabajo comó agente del FBI aunqué todavía no se lo había comunicado a su esposo y mucho menos al FBI ya no quería perderse ni un momento más de su hijo quería ser una madre normal y sobre todo no quería seguir arriesgando su vida más y qué algo le pasa y no volviera a ver a su hijo y Jack. Estuvo meditando un rato de lo qué tenía planiado hacer con su vida cuándo escucho la voz de su amiga.

-Buenos dias Ange-dice su amiga estirando su brazos.

- Buenos dias Temp...pudistes dormir algo.

-Sí...creo qué nos acostamos más de las cuatro de la mañana.

-La conversación estaba muy buena-dice Ange riendose.

-Hace tiempo no hablaba tanto con alguién...con la única qué hablo un poco es con mi mamá pero a veces ella tiene tantas preocupaciones qué no me hace caso cuándo le hablo.

-No te preocupes estaré par de semanas y hablaremos de todo lo qué quieras.

-¡Gracias!...amiga no sabes lo contenta qué me siento qué estes aquí.

-De nada...y por cierto hoy llega Jack con su hermano y quiero qué los conozcas se qué le vas a caer bien a Jack no te puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano es un poco gruñon pero es buena persona en el fondo.

-Ange te puedo preguntar algo-dice Temp con tímidez.

-Claro...qué quieres saber.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de alquién?-dice Temp mordiendose sus labio sintiendose apenada por lo qué acaba de preguntar.

-¡Temp tu nunca te has enamorado!-dice su amiga con asombro.

-No...yo nunca me he enamorado...estuve en el convento de monjas mucho tiempo luego mis padres me trajeron aquí...nunca me han besado y mucho menos he tenido relaciones intimas con un chico.

-No lo puedo creer amiga...qué nunca te hayas enamorado...te puedo decir qué el amor es un sentimiento hermoso estar con esa persona qué amas despertar cada mañana en sus brazos y te diga qué te ama y cuándo haces el amor entregarte en cuerpo y en alma a hace persona y convertirte en un solo ser... es maravilloso.

-Se ve qué estas muy enamorada de Jack.

-¡Sí! lo amo demaciado comó amo también amo a mi...

-¡A tú qué Ange!

-A...mi...vida con él-dice Ange un poco nerviosa al saber qué por poco dice cosas qué no tiene qué decir.

-Claro...llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Qué tal si dejamos está conversación para luego y nos vamos a arreglar para ir a desayunar y luego a esperar a los chicos qué llegen ve tu primero yo voy a buscar qué ropa me voy a poner.

-Deacuerdo-dice Temp dandole una leve sonrisa a su amiga precintiendo qué su amiga le estaba ocultando algo qué no quería qué ella supiera.

Ya era alrededor del medio día y Max se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro ya qué hace más de un año era su pasatiempo favorito desde qué se retiro de asaltar bancos y estafar personas, en esos momentos llega Russ para decir qué investigó al novio y al hermano de Angela y qué están limpios y la información qué le dió Angela era toda correcta. También le dijo qué los dos hombres estarían dentro de dos horas en la casa, Max le indicó qué no había problema qué hasta ahora todo iba bien solo quería hablar con ellos y saber si le daba la oportunidad. También le dijo a Russ qué si aprovaba a los dos nuevo guardaespalda quería qué se quedaran en la cabaña qué estaba en el bosque no los quería cerca de la casa y qué reuniera a todos los trabajadores y les dije qué no quería a nadie hablando o haciendo cosas fuera de lugar frente a ellos no quería crear ningún tipo de sospecha,su hijo le dijo qué lo haría ahora mismo al mismo tiempo qué salía de la casa.

Angela y Temperance se encontraban en la cocina toma una fria y deliciosa limonada para combatir la terrible calor qué hacía mientras hablaban con la madre de Temperance cuándo escucharon el sonido de motor de un auto, Angela al escuchar el sonido se levantó del asiento y miró por la ventana para dar se cuenta qué era Jack y Seeley qué habían llegado al verlos salió a dónde ellos para recibirlos, al llegar dónde ellos lo primero qué hizo fue besar a su esposo ya qué lo estrañaba deamaciado y estrañaba sus besos.

-¡Veo qué me extrañaste!- dice Jack emocionado.

-No sabes todo lo qué te extrañado-dice su esposa en voz baja.

-Chicos...se qué se extrañaron pero recuerden qué estamos en una misión-dice Booth entre dientes,en esos momento se escucha el sonido abriendo una puerta.

-Temperance ven te quiero presentar a mi novio Jack y a su hermano Seeley-dice Angela moviendo su mano para qué se acercara a ellos.

-¡Hola mucho gusto!-dice ella mientras la da la mano a los dos hombres.

-Es un gusto conocerte Temperance-dice Booth dandole una mira penetrante.

-Igual-dice Temperance con voz nerviosa, al sentir la mirada del hombre qué acaba de conocer.

-Chicos qué tal si entramos a la casa aquí afuera hace mucha calor-dice Angela al ver la situación incomoda de Temp, para luego los cuatro entraran a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con la Sra. Kennan la cuál le dió la bienvenida a los jovenes los trató comó si fueran de la familia les ofreció una taza de café y los invitó a que se sentaran en la mesa,Temperance fue a ayudarle a su madres a preparar el café y algunos entremeses para los nuevos invitados. Seeley no dejaba de observarla no sabía se la mira comó agente federal observando a un sospechoso o comó hombre admirando la belleza de una mujer,Jack se dió cuenta de las miradas qué le hacía su amigo a la chica le dió un leve codazo en su brazo para qué saliera de su letardo en que se encontraba. Temperance notó comó él la miraba sentía mariposas en su estómago ella trataba de mirarlo pero al cruzar su mirada con la de él su cuerpo se estremecía con tan solo una mirada, ella estaba confundida no sabía lo qué pasaba con ese hombre, qué tenía ese hombre qué le provocaba todas esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella. La Sra. Kennan y su hija sirvieron las bebidas y entremeses a los invitados Temperance le sirvió a Seeley su bebida pero cuándo casi termina de servir él café la mano de él rozó su mano esto haciendo qué a ella se le erizara la piel él se dió cuenta lo qué ocacionó en ella. El le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido pero ella no dijo nada solo miro a Jack y Angela qué se encontraban en la mesa pero nunguno se dió cuenta de lo qué pasó ya qué se encontraban sumergidos en sus conversaciones y madre se se encontraba en la cocina al ver qué nadie vió lo qué sucedió se fué enseguida para la cocina al ella irse le cauzó gracia a él quizó reirse pero solo se echo a reirse para si mismo. Ella llegó a la cocina echa un mar de nervios su madres se dió cuenta qué le pasaba algo pero ella negó qué le pasara algo pero su madre la conocía demaciado cuándo volvió su madre para preguntarle de nuevo lo qué le pasaba la salvó su hermano qué llegaba para buscar Jack y Selley para llevarlos dónde su padre. Russ los llevó hasta la sala para qué esperaran a Max, los dos hombres se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta qué Jack no aguantó estar en silencio.

-Me puedes decir qué pretendias cuándo estabamos en la cocina qué nos descubrieran eso es lo qué querias-dice un Jack un poco molesto.

-¿De qué estas hablando?...yo no pretendia nada.

-Mira Seeley...te ví comó mirabas a Temperance.

-Yo la estaba mirando normal...estaba obsevando su comportamiento...la miraba comó una sospechosa.

-Noooo...tu la estabas mirando comó hombre...a tí te gusta la hija Max Kennan-dice Jack cuándo se escucha los paso de alguien llegando al lugar dónde estaban los hombre discutiendo, cuándo escuchan la voz de la persona qué llegaba.

-Buenas Tardes cabelleros mi nombre es... MAX KENNAN.

**Espero qué les este gustando la historia espero sus review los quieros besos...bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Capitulo 5 Cambios de tácticas**

La reunión con Max Kennan fué muy exitosa para los agentes ya qué lograron obtener el trabajo comó guardaespalda,Jack fué él qué más habló durante toda la conversación con Max, la cuál fué muy amena y agradable los trato con respeto al principio Max no estaba muy convencido de darle el trabajo a los dos hombres pero a medida qué iban pasando el tiempo y sus conversaciones se iban desarrollando y entraron en confianza Max empezó a caerle bien los dos hombre hablaron de todo deportes,ciencías, astrónomia,filosofía de todos los temas qué pueden hablar los hombres cuándo comparten algunas copas "entre amigos" al principio Seeley solo lo observaba y contestaba con un sí o un no a las preguntas qué le hacía Max,lo único qué pensaba era en arrestarlo en ese mismo momento pero sabía qué no lo podía hacer tenía qué controlar sus impulsos, pero decidió relajarse y seguirle la corriente si no llega ser por Jack qué mantuvo la calma y mantuvo la situación controlada se hubiera ido todo al demonio. Max después de ver a los dos hombres más relajado y calmados dió por olvidado su desconfianza sobre los dos jovenes pensó qué era por los nervios de estar ahí. Así qué sus conversaciones siguieron por casí tres horas, hasta qué Max les dijo qué el trabajo era de ellos a los pocos minutos apareció Russ en el lugar para llevarlos a la cabaña dónde se quedarian a dormir antes de irse Max les indicó cuál era sus obligaciones qué eran ser los guardaespaldas de su hija y su esposa y solo vendrían a la casa cuándo fueran llamados para escoltar a su familia algún lugar, los dos hombres estuvieron decuerdo y se marcharon con Russ. Al llegar a la cabaña y quedarse solos los dos agentes empezaron a instalar su equipo de vigilancia tenían qué preparar todo para el siguiente día colocar cámaras y audio en la casa y en toda la finca no quería qué nada se les escapara ellos colocarian los equipos en los exteriores y Angela dentro de la casa. Ya eran la una de la mañana cuándo tocan en la puerta de cabaña es Jack quién habré ya qué sabe quién es la persona qué acaba de llegar.

-¡Hola Angela!

-¡Hola cariño!-dice su esposa dandole un dulce beso.

-¿ Tuvistes problemas para salir de la casa?

-No...nadie me vió.

-Temperance se dió cuenta.

-Le di una pastilla para él dolor de cabeza pero era para qué se durmiera, ella no fue mi problemas.

-¿Quién fué tú problema?-dice su esposo extrañado por comentario.

-¡Los padres de Temperance!

-¡Te descubrieron!-dice Jack asustado.

-No tonto...es qué estaban teniendo sexo en la cocina...y no podía salir de la casa-dice ella riendose.

-¡Y los vistes teniendo sexo!

-¡No!...solo los escuche...pero sabes...al oirlos recorde cuándo tu y yo tenemos sexo salvaje en la casa-dice ella acercandose a su esposo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras muerde sus labios muy sensualmente.

-¡En serio!...mira qué era casi todas las noches qué tenemos sexo salvaje-dice él mientras la toma por la cintura para luego besarla.

-¡Mi amor tranquilo...Seeley puede salir en cualquier momento-dice ella separandose de su marido.

-¡Maldición!...se me olvido Seeley.

-Tendremos nuestro momento te lo prometo...te lo voy a recompensar...muy bien-dice ella ofreciendole una sexy sonrisa.

-Angela no sigas por qué te juro qué se me va olvidar qué Seeley está aquí y qué puede salir en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilo muchachote...tendremos nuestro tiempo para nosotros luego...y por cierto ya instalaron las cámaras y los audios en toda la finca.

-Si...y tú ya instalaste las qué van dentro de la casa.

-Sí...-dice ella mientras se sienta y observa a su esposo con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Angela te noto preocupada?...estas dudando de algo.

-SÍ...en serio qué los Kennan son ladrones de bancos y ellos cometieron todos esos delitos.

-¡Claro qué son culpable!-dice Seeley saliendo de la habitación.

-Son una familia muy unida se cuidan uno a otros y se quieren mucho me sentido en familia en estos dias con ellos han sido maravillosos.

-Mira Angela...no puedes mezclar los sentimiento en este caso si quieres ayudar a tu amiga.

-Ya para tí los Kennan son culpables...no los conoces si los conocieras pensarias de otra forma.

-Yo solo me dejo llevar por las pruebas Angela...ellos han cometido muchos crimenes y tienen qué pagar por lo qué hicieron y ni tu ni yo podemos cambiarlos.

-Ellos estuvieron muchos años escondiendose y tu no hicistes nada ni el FBI hizo nada, pero Carlos por conseguir tu aprobación por ser un digno agente antes tus ojos dió su vida... no te haz puesto a pensar qué Carlos murió por tu culpa...si no fueras tan prepotente y no le exigiera tanto a tus agentes a cargo.

-Lo qué me faltaba... yo maté a Carlos...yo no fui quién le disparó.

-No tienes qué haberle disparado... pero lo llevastes al extremo al irse solo dónde estaban los Kennan y alguién lo mató.

-¡Yo no lo obligue!-dice el agente a punto de perder el control.

-Pero pudiste haberlo evitado si no lo hubieras trato comó lo tratabas...pero no... el super agente tenia qué actuar comó lo hacia siendo prepotente incapaz de sentir compación por alguien y por qué...no superaste el rechazo de Rebecca y verse llevado a Parker y por eso todos los qué estamos a tu alrededor tuvimos qué pagar tu poca hombria de retener una mujer.

-¡BASTA...BASTA Angela!-dice el agente dando sobre la mesa perdiendo el control.

-Tranquilizate Seeley –dice Jack al ver a su amigo perder el control.

-Angela es mejor qué te vayas no quiero qué te descubran-dice Jack mientra camina con su esposa hacia la puerta.

-Colocaste todas las cámaras y los audios dentro de la casa-dice Seeley sin mirar a la puerta pero con una voz de enojo.

-Sí las coloque en toda la casa menos en la habitación de Temperance.

-Ese no fué el acuerdo... era en todas las habitaciones de la casa quiero saber todo lo qué pasa dentro de la casa-dice el agente mirando a Angela fijamente a los ojos y con coraje.

-Lo siento...lo qué quieras saber de Temperance lo sabrás por mi.

-Angela no busques qué te saqué de la misión.

-Sabes qué no puedes sacarme ella nunca confiara en tí.

-No abuses de tú suerte Angela.

-Te voy a demostrar qué los Kennan no son culpable de la muerte de Carlos de lo unicó qué son culpable de las cosas qué hicieron en el pasado pero muchas de ellas las hicieron por amor por defender y mantener unida a una familia-dice Angela mientrás sale por la puerta.

-Seeley tienes qué controlar tus impulsos, tiene qué volver a ser el antiguo agente federal qué era justo y se dejaba llevar por su corazón y sabía cuándo una persona merecía el beneficio de la duda, sino cambias me ire y me llevaré a Angela no voy a arriesgar la vida de la mujer qué amo y mucho menos voy a dejar a mi hijo sin sus padres,si no cambias te quedaras solo.

Continuara

**Espero sus review nos leemos pronto...Besos Bye.**


End file.
